


【EC】Stay with me

by Ketherine0124



Series: 【EC】Stay with me [1]
Category: Cherik - Fandom
Genre: EC, M/M, X-man - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 19:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketherine0124/pseuds/Ketherine0124
Summary: 小说家Erik x 教授Charles





	【EC】Stay with me

**Author's Note:**

> 小说家Erik和小教授Charles的甜蜜爱情！  
> 没有车 玛丽苏小甜文！

今天又冷了一些。

Erik裹了裹風衣，握著溫暖的咖啡杯小跑著進了責任編輯辦公室。  
「剛才稿子傳到你郵箱裡了，下週的稿件我想延期，我最近在忙一個長篇。」Emma死死盯著電腦，好像在放空。Erik敲了敲桌子，提醒了她。「我是說......」「停！你現在有事嗎？」Erik一愣，站在原地不知所措。「Xavier教授你知道嗎，他那篇文章這次不能放到雜誌上了，恐怕你要跑一趟。」Emma死死盯著Erik「我今天必須要安排好稿件的事情，只能你跑一趟了。」「什麼？！」Erik驚得幾乎是喊出來的「我也是個作者，哪有作者替編輯傳話的？！」Emma從椅子上跳起來，用力把Erik推出辦公室：「快去！」

Erik站在原地，腦子裡一團亂麻，他已經很久沒和別人溝通過了，這半年唯一和他說過話的除了Emma恐怕就是房東了。Erik踱步下了樓梯，腦子裡想著怎麼打個招呼。  
「你好，Erik。」不行，太冷漠了。  
「Hi，Professor Xaiver，我來和你聊聊稿件的問題。」不行...太親切了，這語氣甚至聽起來像個變態。  
Erik嘆了口氣，拍拍風衣，叫了計程車準備到牛津去找那個傳說中的「Xavier教授」

 

「好的，Hank，麻煩你幫我把資料放在桌子上，我回去會自己整理的。」Charles提著兩個公文包，用肩膀夾著手機，快步走著，他現在只想趕快回到辦公室喝一杯熱牛奶。  
但是......  
十分不湊巧，他的公文包被撞到地上了，文件也正好全都掉了出來，而這一切的罪魁禍首正好是Erik。  
「我很抱歉...」灰綠色的眼眸閃爍了一下，Erik蹲下來幫charles整理掉出來的資料「我會幫你整理好的...」Charles抬頭看著Erik，藍色的眼睛直視著他，Erik甚至覺得自己的心臟漏跳了半拍「沒關係，我自己也可以，畢竟也沒有多少東西，不是嗎？」Charles笑了笑。  
「天啊，他那雙眼睛可真美...」  
Erik甚至忘記了說話，他就那樣死死盯著Charles，而後者被他看的有些渾身不適。「你是哪個學院的老師嗎，從來沒見過你。」Charles又露出自己溫柔的微笑，試圖打破僵局。Erik突然想起此行的目的，雙手瞬間壓住還在地上的公文包「你..你好，我來找Professor Xaiver！」Charles顯然被他驢唇不對馬嘴的回答和突如其來的行動嚇了一跳，然後開始大笑「哈哈哈，那你還真是幸運。」然後他站起身，伸出手「你好，我是Charles Xaiver，就是那個所謂的Professor Xaiver」Erik順著目光看向他，太陽的光映在他藍色的眼睛裡，彷彿是揉碎了的星光，他提起Charles的公文包，慢慢伸出手「你好，Erik Lehnsherr。」  
Charles接過公文包，走在Erik之前引路，Erik開始盯著他棕色的捲髮，陽光在髮梢流連，讓人輕易的就感受到他髮絲的柔軟。  
「該死，一見鍾情嗎。」  
Erik晃了晃頭，邁了幾步跟上Charles  
「其實我也是個作者...Emma今天忙的實在走不開，所以......」Charles回頭笑了笑「Emma還真是會挑人，交稿件就夠麻煩了，還麻煩你來跑一趟。」Erik垂眸「其實沒有，偶爾出來逛逛還是不錯的。」Charles推開辦公室的門「需要咖啡嗎，Erik。」Erik又對上了他的藍眼睛［真是要命，他們也太迷人了。］Erik目光緊緊地注視著Charles，擠出了一個微笑「那再好不過了。」

摩卡的香氣緊緊包圍了兩個人，Charles抱著熱牛奶哈著氣「所以，就是怕我多想所以才來說一下。」Erik笑了笑「是的，畢竟作者收到樣本的時候沒看見自己的文章也會很意外吧。」Erik低頭看了眼表，他已經耽誤很久了，雖然他現在很想和Charles多待一會兒，但他心裡很清楚，這個教授可不是掛名的，自己也確實該走了。Erik拿著紙杯站起身  
「那我...先走了」  
突如其來的告別讓Charles微微一愣，這樣的道別也太直白了，Erik顯然也意識到了這點，於是盡力朝Charles露出笑容。  
儘管那看起來像個鯊魚。  
Charles顯然沒崩住，大笑起來，走上前拍了拍Erik的肩膀「我送送你吧。」


End file.
